starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:M.T.S.
Vital Suit Edit Redirected from Vital suit Ready. Initializing. VS AI A squad of various vital suit models Added by Spartan-B69 The Vital Suit or VS, is a machine built to combat the Akrid of E.D.N. III. Although many varieties of VS exist, most are bipedal and usually about two to three times the height of a person. All Vital Suits are powered by Thermal Energy and leave behind a puddle of it when they are destroyed. Piloting a VS uses T-Eng at a constant rate, but using VS features like jumping or hovering reduces it more quickly. If the pilot has less than 100 T-Eng units, the VS will shut down. Vital Suits battling a giant Akrid Added by Spartan-B69 A vital suit's operating condition is separate from the pilot's own health. If a VS is severely damaged, the pilot will have a very brief time to eject before the VS explodes. If the pilot fails to eject or escape the radius of the explosion they will most likely be killed. In Lost Planet 2, almost all VSs have special functions, and are therefore more complex to pilot as well as exploiting their abilities. VS manuals are available once the player has ridden them once and can be read during gameplay or in the Option section of the Main Menu. Contents show VS WeaponsEdit A VS can mount a number of different weapons to its chassis. Most VS's mount a maximum of two; one on each shoulder. Many VS weapons can be found on the ground and a VS can swap one of its current weapons with any it finds. VS weapons (with the exception of a few that are permanently installed) can also be removed and used by hand, although this hinders the user as VS weapons are heavy and the user must halt to a stop to use them whereas a VS can fire and reload while moving. The user is also incapable of Jump-Shooting VS Weaponry. Vital suits and snow pirates on the prowl Added by Evrenn The following weapons can be found and mounted on Vital Suits in the game. Gatling Gun VS Shotgun VS Rocket Launcher Missile Launcher (Comes pre-installed and cannot be removed) Grenade Launcher Laser Rifle E.M. Laser Homing Laser Cannon (Comes pre-installed and cannot be removed) Laser Vulcan (Comes pre-installed and cannot be removed) VS Rocket Pod Pile Driver Laser Lance VS Rifle VS Flamethrower (Comes pre-installed and cannot be removed) Auxiliary Weapon or Autocannon (Permanently on the GTT-01 and GTF-11 as a secondary weapon) VS Saw (Permanently installed on the PTX-140/PTX-140R and PTX-40A) Drill (Permanently installed on the GAB-25M) Light Machine Gun (Permanently installed on the PTX-140R as a secondary weapon) Chaingun (Permanently installed on the GAN-36 and usable by the pilot) EMF Blades (Permanently installed on the L-P-9999) Integral Blades (Permanently installed on the GAN-3AM in VS form) Homing Torpedoes (Permanently installed on the GAN-3AM in Warbird form) Dual Shoulder Multi-Warhead Missile (Takes up both weapon mounts, comes pre-installed and cannot be removed) Gravity Gun (Takes up both weapon mounts, comes pre-installed and cannot be removed) Big Destruction Missile (Takes up both weapon mounts, comes pre-installed and cannot be removed) However, there have been cases of Vital Suits being mounted with more than 2 weapons (including Auxiliary Weapons, melee abilities, etc). These include but are not limited to: GTT-01 "Nida" GTF-11 "Drio" Basil's Custom GTF-11i "Firecracker" Commander Isenberg's DBS-000XM "Billion Sword" Wayne's L-P-9999 "Yuri" GAB-25DM "D-Cakti" (Mission 08 Boss) Bandero's PTX-40A-2 "Heavy Ivan" PTX-140/PTX-140R "Hardballer" Gale's PTX-40A "Ivan" GAN-3AM "Triseed" GAN-36 "Osprey" GAF-15D "Drion" GAN-34W "Brocakti" Tencale 8 VS Models Edit There are several different models of Vital Suits that can be used. GTT-01 NidaEdit GTT-01 Nida Added by Evrenn The GTT-01 was the first developed vital suit and served as the blue print for many of the later models. It can be equipped with two weapons, but lacks any sort of booster and the pilot is open to attacks. However, it has the ability to repair itself and can activate Data Posts remotely. Two autocannons serve as backup weapons if it runs out of ammo. In addition, two soldiers can grab onto its sides to support it if it runs into trouble. It was first used for colonising, but had to be quickly converted to give it a chance to fight off the Akrid. GTF-11 Drio/GAN-34 GranseedEdit GTF-11 Drio Added by Evrenn GAN-34 Granseed Added by Evrenn The GTF-11 is a significant improvement upon its predecessor- a thick sheet of armor protects the pilot from immediate damage and a booster system was installed to increase the VS' ability to traverse the snowy plains, granting it the ability to dash and hover while also preserving the GTT-01's special abilities. The GAN-34 is the NEVEC version; although it lacks most of the GTF-11's special abilities and has lighter armor, it can become invisible and is able to fuse with a GAB-25M to form the devastating GAN-34W. GTF-13M Evax /GTF-13F Vensa Edit GTF-13F Vensa Added by Navarobirsk GTF-13M Evax Added by Navarobirsk The GTF-13M is a unique VS, not because it is extraordinarily powerful or fast but because it has the ability to transform into a snowbike. While the bipedal mode can be quite cumbersome, the bike mode is incredibly agile and quick, and is often used in hit-and-run tactics. The GTF-13F is identical except for its inability to transform and should only be used if there are no better alternatives. GTB-22 Faze/GAN-37 X-seedEdit GTB-22 Faze Added by Evrenn GAN-37 X-seed in VS form Added by Evrenn A highly mobile vital suit, the GTB-22 is capable of getting to locations other models cannot. It can deploy it's jets mid jump to hover, or it can double jump. In addition to a double jump, the VS has a secondary "Super Jump" ability that maximizes its leaping ability at the cost of Thermal Energy; during this "Super Jump", it can activate reverse thrusters to crash down at high speed, crushing anyone underneath it. It also possesses a smokescreen that hampers enemy vision as well as a radar that acts like a Data Post. The GAN-37 is the NEVEC version; although it lacks the radar function and has lighter armor, the GAN-37 makes up for it with a cloaking device that can make it invisible and the ability to transform into an aircraft form for greater maneuverability. GAB-25M CaktiEdit GAB-25M Cakti Added by Evrenn Unlike most other Vital Suits, the GAB-25M is not bipedal. It has four heavy legs that enable it to walk around, albeit at a slow pace. It also lacks the ability to switch weapons. However it more then makes up for it's weaknesses by it's ability to transform in to a rapidly moving all-terrain tank capable of drilling through solid rock and ice and, It's durable in battle, having effective weaponry and durable armor. It can also fuse with a GAN-34 to form the special GAN-34W VS. The GAB-25DM is a larger version faced in Mission 08 as a boss. PTX-140 HardballerEdit PTX-140 Added by Evrenn As one of the most advanced vital suits employed on EDN III, the PTX-140 is a powerful, highly agile machine. It was designed to destroy other vital suits and is equipped with a VS saw in order to do so. It has a sister VS, the PTX-40A. The difference between the PTX-40A and PTX-140 is that the PTX-40A is coloured in a White-Scheme, It's booster is longer and better and that it's Thermal Energy drainage is lower. There is also only one PTX-40A available due to the fact that it's Gale's VS and subsequently, passed to his son, Wayne. In Lost Planet 2, the improved version of the Hardballer (now called the PTX-140R) has heavier armor, ski-like feet, improved thrusters, and a chaingun held in its right hand. GTN-A01 Turntable Edit GTN-A01 Added by Evrenn It works like any other VS, but it cannot move, limiting it to a defensive role. A new, but similar model for Lost Planet 2 is the GTN-A01N, which is more lightly armored, and is much more common than the Turntable. GTN-A03M/C ZebetEdit Automated turret systems GTN-A03M/C Added by Navarobirsk first sent by N.E.V.E.C to secure unguarded areas of their territory, but later adopted by some factions of Snow Pirates. The GTN-A03C sensor scans an area for threats and relays them to a networked set of GTN-A03M turrets. Although the turrets are surprisingly durable, destroying the sensor will force all turrets networked to it to self-destruct. GTN-A03C (Zebet sensor) Added by Evrenn GAN-A04SD CyclopsEdit GTN-A04SD Added by Evrenn These unmanned VSs are expendable drones sent by NEVEC to secure key areas of their territory and are also used by the Carpetbaggers. The Cyclops uses a laser rifle mounted underneath its core to attack. Normally, its core is covered by a pair of indestructible shutters, rendering it invulnerable from the front; however, it must open the shutters to fire, exposing its core to attack. Apart from the shutters, it is poorly armored and can be destroyed with any weapon. There are some variations of the Cyclops that are armed with rockets instead of lasers as well as one that lacks the protective shutters. Dongo Gear/Battle Neegal/Tencale 8Edit Akrid VS Added by The Forgotten This new kind of VS is an experimental type recently created by NEVEC. The soldiers who ride these Vital Suits are dressed like Akrid, suggesting that the only way to successfully ride them is to deceive their eyes. Currently, Neegal, Dongo, and even a multi-seat Tencale Akrid VS have been seen used. GAN-3AM TriseedEdit GAN-3AM Triseed Added by BTHR Zero X An entirely new type of VS which also has the same transformation abilities as the GTF-13M. It has three forms- the basic VS, the "Warbird" (a light fighter craft), and the "Slider" (a submarine-like vehicle). By default, it functions like most other Vital Suits, but it can also use the blades built into its arms to perform powerful melee combos. As the Warbird, it can fly and use its weapons normally. As the Slider, it loses access to VS weapons, but gains superior mobility and an infinite supply of homing torpedoes. In addition to its transforming ability, the Triseed possesses stealth technology that renders it invisible to radar. GAH-42BS BleedEdit Bleed Added by Navarobirsk A VS designed for fighting at close quarters, the Bleed can perform punching attacks and throw the grenades of its pilot. In emergencies, it can self-destruct to take down nearby enemies with it as it explodes. GAH-41BSL BaylidEdit Baylid Added by BTHR Zero X An earlier and more lightly armored version of the GAH-42BS. This version seems to be made only to be focused on weaponry usage and lacks the ability to throw grenades or punch enemies. Its compact size allows it to fit into areas most Vital Suits would be unable to access. GAN-36 OspreyEdit Osprey Added by BTHR Zero X This VS is currently the only one that can fly with no limits, aside from the Triseed. However, it has very poor armor and the pilot is unable to eject from the craft if it is destroyed in midair. It has two pilots; the first has access to a chaingun with infinite ammo and drives the VS, while the second pilot uses the two other guns mounted to the base.Some of these have been modified to act as troop transports and can hold multiple soldiers or VSs inside them. GAF-14 FastreyEdit The Fastrey is a light transport VS utilized mainly by the Vagabundos, and designed for sheer speed over armor and offensive ability. It has no weapons, but can hover and fly at high speed. The pilot of a Fastrey can use his/her own weapons and grenades while piloting and can shift into High Speed Mode for maximum mobility. However, it is so lightly armored that a few magazines' worth of Machine Gun fire will destroy it. GAF-15D DrionEdit Drion Added by Navarobirsk A modified Drio, the Drion has room for a pilot and two gunners. The pilot has access to a shotgun and an Auxiliary Weapon, but each of the gunners has access to a VS weapon and an Auxiliary Weapon. Its hardened systems render it immune to the effects of fire-based damage over time, the knockback effects of explosives, and the paralysis effect of Plasma Grenades. GAN-34WA / GAB-25MWB BrocaktiEdit GAN-34W Added by Navarobirsk This gigantic VS is formed when a GAN-34 Granseed merges with a GAB-25M Cakti. It has armor unmatched by any other VS and possesses a wide variety of weapons, such as an EM pulse laser, twin missile launchers formed from the Cakti's drills, and a devastating laser fired from the Brocakti's "base". It can also ram into foes directly to do a large amount of damage. The Brocakti is immune to most attacks- only its treads and backside register damage from anything weaker than a VS weapon. Also to merge GAN-34 and the GAB -25M Cakti you need sombody in each VS. VS SpecialsEdit Most Vital Suits have a modular weapon system (as stated in the section "VS Weapons"), but some models, like the GAB-25M, have fixed weapons that cannot be removed or swapped, and others have less weapon mounts than other types. However, certain VS models have "special abilities" and sometimes even special attacks. These range from boosters to saws (As seen on the PTX-140 and PTX-40A) to jump jets, drills, smoke screens, and even the ability to transform. Utilizing these special abilities correctly will turn the tides of a battle should the need arise. VS weaknesses Edit Players can destroy a VS with almost any weapon, given time and strategy. All Vital Suits, with the exception of GAN-A04SD, GTN-A03M/C, GAB-25M and GTN-A01, have a weak point on the knee joint. (The GAB-25M has a small knob on the bottom of its body that acts as a similar weak spot.) When facing a VS, it is smart to have a rifle with you when facing it, in case you don't have a VS. If you have neither, a Plasma Gun or Rocket Launcher will be enough. With a Rifle, it is possible to shoot the pilot out of the VS, but only if the cockpit is exposed (this is only possible in the original Lost Planet). The T-ENG tank on the back of the VS will recieve heavy damage when shot, so it is a good idea to get behind a VS before attacking it.